Morose
by peach feet
Summary: A series of poems about the different DN Angel characters.
1. Krad

In the darkness we call

Night, the angel sleeps

Fitfully.

In the deadly prose of adolescence

A hero emerges

Only to be

Quelled

By the ever ominous presence of his

Fate.

Struggling for a place

In this spiteful world

Of hate

A fallen angel will weep

Fighting for control,

Power, rights,

Love.

Brooding in silence

For all these years

How has he survived?

Maybe

We'll never know.

Emotions a blur

He angers

Easily.

Betrayal

Love

Anger

Lust

Lie.

These are the

Workings of his

Mind.

Solitude

Is his only refuge.

But even then

He cannot truly

Achieve it.

For his mind

Is otherwise

Occupied.

The beauty lies

Deep within

His mind.

For in his soul

Is where the true distortion

Lies.

The tears of pain

Turn to tears of

Hate,

As he carries on

Blindy.

Indifferent to the world

He can only

Wallow

In his own twisted

Sorrows

Play his own twisted

Game.

He is broken.


	2. Dark

**DARK**

In the depths

Of a child

Lies an angel

Whom is to be

Pitied.

For he

Loves, but cannot follow

Through.

The window of his soul…

It is

Shattered.

A lier and

Theif he is,

But he cannot

Help this.

Vanity,

Arrogance,

Pride,

These are his

Ultimate weaknesses.

How do we

Break him?

Or do we

At all?

Can we see the

Light?

No, because all is

Dark, in here, inside

The soul

Of the eternal

Angel.

Inside sleeps a devil

That is too proud

To submit,

Too proud

To give in.

He's here

Inside your mind

Now

Play

Sing

Dance

You cannot escape.

He will steal

Your heart,

Soul,

Art-

-fully dancing away

From you.

You cannot

Catch him.

He is too

Elusive.

Sing, child

For you cannot much

Longer.

It is growing too

Dark.


	3. Satoshi

SATOSHI

A small, shrivled

Heart

Isolated from all

Emotions

Cut off from the

World.

Like a mango

Tough, and

Cold on the outside, but

Soft, and

Sweet in the

Middle.

The bridge between

Man and

Beast

Is broken.

Denial is his

Only hope now.

The love that which has been

Denied him for so long

Has finally found a

Glimmer… of

Hope.

Alone, rejected, friendless

Torn in an agonising

Struggle between

The person who he

Needs to be

And the

Person

Who needs him to be

Something else.

Having no one

Nothing

Nowhere

Only his mind

Corrupted

And stolen

Praying for salvation

Or at least

An end.


	4. Daisuke

DAISUKE

Sweet, innocent

Boy, the

Hero of our time

Has come to pass.

Fierce, determined

Trusting with

All his innocuous

Might.

Sharing his

Soul, kind boy that

He is,

Takes courage

Something he is not

Lacking in.

Healing

The wounds of a

Broken angel

Guided by

His chaste simplicity

A new hope

Arises

For the world.

The powers that which

Seem to be

Useless

Can actually be used

To conquer

Over lost souls

Shattered hearts

Dispirited minds

Pure, unbeseeching kindness…

Something we all

Need to recognise

And simulate

If not actually

Perform.

Belief

Aid

Love

Innocence

These are terms

Long bereft of usefulness

Until now

When this

Child

Sweet, naiive child

Bestows them all

Upon this dejected

Realm

Of sadness.


	5. Emiko

EMIKO

The woman

Behind the hero

Although,

It sometimes takes

More heroism

To be supportive.

The child alone

Everyday, waiting

Waiting for

Dark to fall,

On her intense lonliness.

Hoping, praying

Asking every man

Why won't you help me?

Please…

I am so

Lonely,

So

Lonely

Everyone else

Bright colours, naiive

Surrealistic happiness

Surrounds her

As she tries so hard

But, like most

Things in

Life, nothing is so

Simple.

Puppy dog eyes

Do nothing for her

Utopia to

Materialise

Except in her dreams

Where anything is

Possible

Where there is no

Discrimination

No

Nothing.

Just a little girl

Waiting for her

Guardian angel.

**Just a note: I'm obsessed with Phantom of the Opera, so don't be surprised if you see hints of it anywhere in my shtuff. In other news, thanks for the reviews! They warm my ickle heart. **


	6. Daiki

DAIKI

How is it

That we do not

Know his name?

How is it

That he is

Forever in

Shadow?

The man

Who once

Loved

With all his heart

A love that could never be

A selfish move

But noble

In the end.

The past

Has past

The present

Is present

But yet—

Does not quite

Relate.

The deadly prose of

Thoughtfulness

Has been overcest

Turn back the clock

Return to the man

You once were.

Love again

Laugh again

Feel again

Be

Reborn

Man of the

Past.


End file.
